1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device for a water tank or a flush tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water tanks, particularly flush tanks, include an outlet valve from which water may flow out for flushing purposes. Generally, the water volume flowing out of the flush tank is predetermined and can not be adjusted so that the same amount of water will be discharged whenever the outlet valve is opened. This wastes water because, in some cases, the required water volume is less than the predetermined volume.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional control devices for water tanks.